


Obey

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Collars, Escape/Capture, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Master/Pet, The Menagerie, Twins' Pet 'Verse, pets are not animals they are people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: When the God Queen gives an order, you obey. Best to remember that, pet.(Kat tries to make an escape. It doesn't go as planned.)





	Obey

Normally, you were within arm’s reach. Leashed to her bed during the night, trailing behind her during the day. Wherever she went, you followed.

She’d parade you through the crowds, yanking you along if you lingered. The bell on the collar around your neck would give a cheerful little jingle as you stumbled. Everyone saw you. Half of them looked terrified, half of them looked jealous. You weren’t sure who you agreed with, honestly. But of all the places they took you, the stage was never one of them. She would rope you to a ring by the stairs, give you a pat on the head, a kiss on the neck, and sweetly say, “Be good, honey.” Troy would snicker and ruffle your hair as he passed. And that was where you’d stay until they were done showing off. You’d thought about escaping a few times. Now? You’d actually managed it.

Your bare feet carried you unsteadily across the scalding Pandoran sands, through twisted alleyways, around buildings. You were sure you’d seen this part of the camp before, but your memory was fuzzy at best. You took a sharp left turn and tripped, skinning your knee. You couldn’t let that slow you down.

“You _know_ you won’t make it far…” Her voice was distant, but it still felt too close for comfort.

You didn’t understand how she’d caught up so quickly. You’d had a good five minutes headstart, at least… You had to find a way to cover your tracks. You ducked into an open doorway, gritting your teeth against the stinging in your knee. It was bleeding, not too heavily, but enough to run down the front of your leg. You’d worry about that later. Right now you needed to find an advantage. Getting the collar off was out of the question. She’d put some sort of lock on it, something only she could open. The _bell_ , though… You fumbled with it for a second, feeling around for a weakness. There wasn’t one. The ring used to secure it to the collar was a single, solid piece of metal. Not even a seam.

“You can’t hide forever…” She was playing with you, it was obvious from the way her words sounded like a song. You could imagine the smirk on her lips, the confident swing of her hips—

She was getting closer. You clamped a hand around the bell and took off again, sprinting this time. You didn’t know where you’d go if you _did_ manage to get all the way out. There were armed guards at every gate and miles of unrepentant desert after that. But you’d made the effort. You had to follow through.

Another open door lay ahead of you. If you could just throw her off the trail… Your leg felt wet. Sure enough, there were tiny crimson rivers spanning the distance between your knee and your foot and…oh, _shit_. You whirled around to check behind you. Interspersed with your footprints were dark splatters, small, but still noticeable. Especially since it seemed as though she was actively tracking you.

Your blood tingled with adrenaline. You had to run, you had to move. Maybe if you could get to a rooftop—

“I’m _going_ to find you.” Her voice was smug. Confident. _Close_.

You pressed yourself against the wall, trying to think of an escape route. Your brain buzzed; thoughts wouldn’t form. Over the mental static you heard the sound of chains. Fabric rustling. Boots scuffing in the dirt. You tried to regulate your frenzied breaths. The footsteps stopped on the other side of the doorway. Your heart was in your throat, beating so hard you were sure it would give you away. But it didn’t. After an agonizing moment, she moved on. You slid down the wall, taking a few seconds to compose yourself. You _had_ to think. Outwitting the God Queen was no easy feat.

You let one minute pass. Then two. The only sounds from outside were the wind and the distant din of humanity from the rest of the camp. Wiping the blood from your leg, you stood and dared to peer around the doorframe. Nothing. No one. You steadied yourself with a deep breath. And then you ran. There was a loose plate of metal in the wall close to the east gate, if you could just… You spared a glance at the sky to orient yourself. Well, at least you were running in the right direction, that was a small comfort—

You collided with something as you rounded the next corner.

“Gotcha.” Troy’s voice was unmistakable; you could _hear_ him grinning. “Game over, babe.” You scrambled, turning on your heel, ready to run back the way you’d come, but his mechanical hand locked your arm in a vise grip. “Nuh uh, you ain’t goin’ _anywhere_.” He jerked you back against him. His breath was hot on your neck. “You think I couldn’t smell that adrenaline?” Sharp teeth grazed your skin.

“ _Troy_ …” Tyreen appeared in front of you, dust swirling around her. She cocked an eyebrow. “What did I say about playing with my toys?”

“Aw, this?” He jostled you. “Thought we could share. No?”

She rolled her eyes, then turned on you. “Why’d you run, sweetie?” She lifted your chin with one finger. “Don’t you like me?”

You spat directly into her face.

Troy burst into laughter. “Picked a fighter, huh, sis?”

Tyreen wiped her cheek, a sudden cold fire burning behind her eyes. “Listen up, _pet_. Let’s get one thing solid, here. _I’m_ in charge. _On your knees._ ”

You didn’t move a muscle.

Her face grew stony. “I _said…on. your. knees!_ ” She reached out again, the intricate tattoos on her arm ablaze with blinding white-hot light. “When I give an order, you _obey_. That’s how it works.”

Your chest tightened. Breaths became shallower. Something in the back of your skull started pounding. You tried to move, tried to break free from Troy’s grip, but your limbs felt like putty… You tasted copper and barely managed to bring your free hand up to your face. You pulled away bloodied fingers.

“Let go, Troy.” Her voice sounded distorted. Watery.

You barely felt the pressure on your arm release, but it didn’t matter because Tyreen aimed a kick at your injured knee. You crumpled. For several excruciating minutes, all you felt was pain. Hot sun. Rough sand. Suffocation. Decay. …and then it lifted. Not all at once. It ebbed away, little by little. Your vision cleared. Your breathing steadied. Your nose didn’t stop bleeding.

She crouched down, taking your face in her hands. “Let’s recap, baby. When I give an order, you _what?_ ”

“Obey…” you mumbled, voice broken and gurgly. Blood dripped onto your legs.

“ _Good_. I hope we learned something here today.” She flashed a bright smile as she picked up the end of your leash and turned back toward the center of the camp. “Come on, we have places to be.” She gave it a quick tug and you staggered to your feet, following her. You had no choice. You were back in your rightful place.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clockworkrobotic.


End file.
